


Truth or Dare?

by thetemptationisstrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, I've been deep into shoujo manga growing up so tropes and cheesiness are my jam, Lucy is the devil but the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong
Summary: It's game night, and the superfriends are up against the most overpowered team; SuperCat.AKA Kara and Cat are oblivious idiots and the superfriends are tired, and decide to take matters into their own hands.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouSetTheTone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/gifts).



> Hope everyone is having a great summer and fairing well with the heat. As always thanks for reading, and putting up with some tropes and cheesiness lol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
